random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Make Fanon Shows Bad
Demigems (Pixel) *The characters constantly break the fourth wall, a la Dora The Explorer. *The theme song is Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. *Every 8 seconds, *In one episode, Poppy, Jordyn, Kaidan, Lukas, Hayden and Kazimir go to a bar and drink too much despite being underage. *Add incredibly unessecary toilet humor. *Constant jokes based on outdated memes that were funny back in 2010. *In the series finale, everyone is killed by poachers who think that the Demigems are wild animals. *Have there be product placement for Build-a-Bear Workshop in every episode. *Have Kaidan act like a brat and yell at people. *Every 8 seconds, a character burps, farts, pees, poops, hiccups, sneezes, or picks his/her nose. How to ruin the episodes! Accidental Heroes: **Have a scene where Kyle and Chance use the urinal together for Hellonintendo9's sexual pleasure. **Constantly put in unfunny pop culture references. **At the end of the episode, the Demigems are treated to alcohol and drugs by a sockpuppet version of Kevin from F Is For Family. **Victoria, Kyle, Chance, Lola and Emileigh are replaced with a grumble. Robokip TBA Pokemon Life *Only have one main protagonist. *The plot is super boring and doesn't change with any of the story arcs. *The evil organisations win every time. * It does not focus on the games at all. Pixel's Penthouse (Pixel) *tba Small, Rich and Spoiled (Pixel) *Make it a literal rip off of the "Popular Slut Club" show from the Futurama episode Yo Leela Leela. *The animation for all episode resembles that of the unaired version of Some Enchanted Evening mixed with Butt Ugly Martians. *Oceanview Middle School is replaced with a McDonald's. *Replace Mr. Luzon with Monokuma. *Remove the comedy and replace it with shoe-horned educational value. *The conflict is non-existent. *The characters' eyes sparkle. *Each episode ends with the characters going home and to bed as a sleep-inducing lullaby plays. *De-Age Hiyoko, Abia, Amaryllis, Alaska, Kevin and Kyron to 6-year-olds. *The characters don't lip sync, but rather move their heads or arms when they're speaking. Overwatch - The Animated Series (Pixel's idea of an Overwatch TV show) *Name the show "OVAWAASH DA ANIMOOTED SOOREEZ!". Also, include a separate spin-off with Jacobyel's designs for the characters as animals. The show is called "The Adventures Of Torbjörn And Friends". The animals the heroes are casted as are the national animal of the country they come from (I.E: Genji is a Tanuki and D.Va is a Korean magpie) *Make Torbjörn the main character instead of Tracer. *How To Make Good TV Shows Bad's version of the SuperNoobs appear in every single episode, claiming they are always there to help the heroes, but we never see them actually helping out. *Have Tracer and Widowmaker argue over stupid things. *Hanzo has a pet cat named Cringemaster who says weird things at inappropriate times. *Every time a character moves a muscle, a Johnny Test whip crack is heard. *Let the characters be drawn with Crayola-branded markers by first graders with no artistic skills and it is animated on a Cray X-MP Supercomputer. *In one episode, Genji and Hanzo do a fusion dance a la Steven Universe. *Replace Junkrat with Johnny Test. *Norm of The North and Cool Cat (both from their own respective films) make cameos. However, when Cool Cat makes a cameo, he is seen trying to spread his love all around the place in front of weirded out onlookers or trying to steal kids from the local playground. *Rate it as TV-MA and have it air on Adult Swim. **Adult Swim is shut down due to stupid soccermoms nitpicking minor flaws in the show, like Tracer and Widowmaker arguing. (Well, what do you expect? They both hate eachother in canon and Widowmaker tried to kill Tracer numerous times!) *The editors of Cool Cat Saves The Kids and Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe In Santa edit all the episodes. *Daddy Derek directs all the episodes. *Nobody is voiced by their respective voice actors. Everyone is voiced by either Rob Schneider, Nancy Lenihan (using her Helen Henny voice), Jennifer Darling, Laurie Hymes (in her Lillie voice), Sarah Natochenny, Rick Bailey (using his Quezar and Beach Bear voices), Russi Taylor, Stacey DePass (in her Emma voice), Lisa Ortiz, John Widelock, Bill Faggerbakke (using his Patrick voice) or Grey Griffin (in her Lola Loud voice). *In the pilot and episodes 1-5, the theme song is an instrumental Suzuki Omnichord cover of Hardware Store by Weird Al Yankovic. From episode 6 and onward, the theme song is a cover of Without Me by Eminem by what sounds like a 6-year-old boy with the flu. *The Special Friends theme song plays whenever Pharah shows up. *Replace Bastion with Ernie The Giant Chicken. *At the end of each episode, we see the heroes being treated to alcohol by a sockpuppet version of Kevin from F Is For Family. *There are some live-action segments, and Minerva Mink appears in each one. Minerva is used as a framing device a la Shining Time Station. *Have D.Va make stupid excuses and pleas to get out of battles whenever she doesn't want to (i.e: "I feel sick, I'm gonna throw up!", "I wanna play one more game, please!", "I want McDonald's!") *The whole show is a cash cow and is only made to sponsor Six Fetts Star Wars Mountain, and also contains product placements for the following things: **Hi-C Ecto Cooler **Juicy Drop Pop **Red Man Chewing Tobacco **Chuck E Cheese **Activia Yogurt **McDonald's **Colgate **Coca-Cola **Burger King *Genji's theme song is a cover of I Can Be Your Friend from Veggietales sung by Ronnie Radkey and Marilyn Lightstone. *Every time Mercy appears, she sings Hair by Little Mix with a midget clone of herself named Mewcy. The first time Mewcy appears, she is stabbed in the heart by Genji with his ninja stars. However, Mewcy appears alive and well in subsequent appearances. *Make Sombra weak and wimpy. Also, her real name is revealed. *Make Winston a human. Also, have him be an anxiety-ridden, balding 30-something year old man who is the adoptive father of all the heroes (except Pharah and Ana, as Pharah is Ana's daughter) who does nothing but smoke, eat chips and watch reruns of Captain Planet. Also, he only keeps the heroes to make him look good. In addition, change his name to David. *There are pointless morals for each episode, such as "Ice Cream is the best food", "Boys are better than girls", "Always be nice to Ronald McDonald" and "The best way to punish people is to force-feed them broken glass". *Herbert P. Bear is the main antagonist of the series. *Hanzo's catchphrase is "Cringemaster! There you are!". He says it 100 consecutive times a row in each episode. *In one episode, Lucio does the chicken dance to his own music. *Add a laugh track to the show that plays at the most inappropriate points. *Play "This Is Your Left" at inappropriate moments. *Whenever something bad happens, Angie Yonaga shows up and says "I BLAME THE JEWS!". *Everybody is referred to as their real name. (i.e: Tracer is referred to as Lena, Reaper is referred to as Gabriel, D.Va is referred to as Hana, etc.) You're also wondering what Sombra's headcanon name is for this article's version of this show. It's Ivanna. Happy now, bois? *At the end of the end credits, a black screen shows, and we see Sayaka Maizono being stabbed by Leon Kuwata in the right bottom corner. The logo for Blizzard Entertainment shows fades in when Sayaka finally dies. How to ruin the episodes *'Dirty Husband Killer' **When Widowmaker admits she killed her husband prior to joining Talon, have everybody applaud her (like how Reaper and Sombra did in the episode) instead of losing their shit. **In one scene, D.Va eats old cranium clay and enjoys it. (wat the fuck) **An Anti-Drugs PSA appears every 2 scenes. *'Noobwatch' **It is a crossover with How To Make Good TV Shows Bad's version of SuperNoobs, where Shope murders Tracer and McCree with Ginsu knives. **Tyler rapes Sombra in one scene and forces her to come out as a FURRY!!! (Yeah. Sombra is a closet furry in this show. Don't ask.) **The episode ends with The SuperNoobs singing It's Okay To Be Gay by Tomboy. Category:How To Category:Random Works!